With recent spread of LANs (Local Area Networks), a plurality of computers connecting with the network share one or multiple printers connecting with the network. The user operates a computer connecting with the network, selects a printer as an output resource, and supplies a print job to the selected printer, so as to implement printing via the network. In such a printer-sharing configuration, there is generally a manager who manages the operations of these printers. The manager manages the working status of the respective printers, handles any abnormalities and troubles, and manages the user's authentication of access to the respective printers. Such management is performed with a management computer connecting with the network.
In general, various working conditions, such as selection of paper and adjustment of printing density, are set in the printer. The working conditions may be set via a network by means of a management computer or by means of a console in the printer main body.
In the system where a large number of users share printers connecting with the network, each user may change the settings in a printer according to the user's own requirements for printing. This differentiates the settings in the respective printers. Because of such difference in settings, resulting prints may be different from expected prints. The user should accordingly change the settings and carry out the printing operation again. This damages the utility of printers. It is possible that the manager performs management to keep the settings of each printer in a preset standard state. In the system with a large number of printers, such arrangement requires a significant load and makes it extremely difficult for the manager to carry out the sufficient management. When printers are shared in an office, different sections may desire different settings. In such cases, the manager is required to perform extremely complicated management.
The above description specifically regards the printer, but similar problems arise commonly in devices usable on the network. These problems are also found in the process of monitoring the working status of each device, as well as in the process of setting the working conditions.